


The Same Memories

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, mention of tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AIs are incapable of feeling love, the director says.<br/>like fuck we are, alpha argues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the sentence "AIs are incapable of feeling love, the director says. like fuck we are, alpha argues." in a notebook in high school and just got around to writing a fic to go with it. this takes place while everyone is stuck in the canyon on Chorus and Carolina and Church are just off doing their own shit

"Epsilon?" Carolina's voice was soft in the darkness of her makeshift camp, even without the helmet filtering her voice.

Church heard Carolina call him, materializing as though he was standing on the ground next to her head. "What's up? Can't sleep?"

"I was just wondering... You don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable. What do you remember about Alpha?"

He filtered through his database, plucking relevant information out. "I- He- Alpha was a bit of an ass. Who the fuck am I kidding, I was a huge asshole. But that was only after they shipped me to Blood Gulch. We suffered a lot of damage before they sent me there, and not just because of the whole splitting thing."

"Tex." She didn't phrase it as a question.

Church sighed. "Yeah. Like, Alpha really believed he loved her. His memories are so vivid when it comes to her. I see it all the time. There's the first time she cried in front of him, the first time she spent the night, the time they got locked outside during a rainstorm..."

"I think Tex loved him too, as much as she could," Carolina said briskly, adjusting an arm plate so she wouldn't wake up with a sore elbow. "Doesn't Omega have the same memories? That's how it works with you?"

Epsilon scuffed his holographic boot at the ground. "She felt them differently, but yeah, Omega's got them. He doesn't give a shit though." He laughed. "He never gave a shit about Tex's memories. Or Tex for that matter."

"Hey," Carolina lilted, a small smile threatening her face. "Omega was part of you once. He's your ambition and bloodlust."

"Thanks." Church snorted. "I needed to hear that part of me treated the girl I loved like a tool to kill. Real nice."

"Wahhhh," Carolina mock-wailed. "We all had fucked up stuff done to us. At least for a while Tex made it out and saw you again and all that shit."

"She died!"

"Well then she's truly a Freelancer." She put her hands underneath her head, massaging the spot where her ponytail had been sitting for hours. "Everyone's dead. Except me and Wash. Well I think Wash is alive. I don't know. Good as, with those idiots in the canyon."

"Hey they may be idiots, but their team killing days are over. Probably. At least Tucker wouldn't kill Wash."

"Why...?"

"Tucker's gay as hell, are you serious?! Well okay he's not gay, it's more like he'd fuck anything willing."

"How the fuck would you know that?"

Church sighed. "You think, after all the shit I went through with Tex, I wouldn't be able to tell when someone is in love with an emotionally stunted hard ass? Jesus, Carolina, I live in your head, you should know me better than that."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Can you keep my security systems running so I don't die before we can do anything actually meaningful?"

Church softened. "Of course. Have some good dreams for me, Carolina, they're fun to watch." 


End file.
